100 Moments and Angles Take 2 Version
by MusicalSage
Summary: Everyone wanted another chance to relive their special, thoughtful, and normal moments...and they got it. **Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge**
1. Good::Component

**Another 100 theme challenge, this time from Reku14's prompts!  
><strong>I survived the other one; let's see if I shall complete this!  
>I really did start studying for my exams, and the lectures I'm watching (the college that I'm going to has lectures online for free, thank goodness) are very stimulating and fun to watch. I'm actually going to finish one right after I publish this...<p>

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this challenge and these prompts.  
><strong>Yosh...let's go.

**~**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; everything belongs to SquareEnix. Including Riku...darn, including Riku.**~**  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Good~**

"You know, Terra...you are a good kisser."

Terra smirked. "Just good? Not, let's say, fantastic or phenomenal?"

Aqua looked at him so seriously, Terra started to get slightly nervous.

Then, Aqua gave Terra a smirk of her own. "Nope, Terra. Just good.

She walked out of the library, leaving a stunned Terra. Ventus, who happened to be behind a bookshelf, laughed.

"Terra...you just got told. _Only_ a good, kisser, ha—hey, wait a minute, you guys kissed? When did _that_ happen?"

Terra scowled. "_That_ kiss doesn't matter," he growled, "because I'll make sure she remembers the next one as indescribable."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**...Yeah, I'm not starting off this challenge with something deep or insightful this time, huh? Heh, well, I could only think of something along the lines of "That's not good enough" ("Why is the Rum Gone" song—and I wasn't even listening to it!), and this seemed like something fun to write.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Component~<strong>

She's really pretty.

Even the back of her head was pleasant to look at...which was the only part that he could see.

He sat a few rows behind her in the biology lecture hall. He only knows her name. He's been too shy to approach her all semester...because he had a crush on her.

He didn't even know why; all he knows is he wants to get to know her. That beautiful girl named—

"Terra, what is one component of plasma?"

Taken aback, he stuttered out, "A-aqua."

"Correct, though 'water' will suffice. Now..."

Terra really needs to be more careful.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I'm currently watching/studying biology lecture videos, and since I'm pretty sure I'll have plenty of AU prompts, might as well start now.**


	2. Inappropriate::Investigate

**Hello everyone!  
><strong>First, a quick and big thank you to those who read "HANABI" (and those who also stumbled upon "An Act Over Frozen Yogurt"); I didn't know it was going to get a fair amount of views, but it happened (especially those who favorited it.) I didn't know so many people would take interest in it, so thank you. ^^

Second, the first prompt, ~Inappropriate~ is a tie-in/sequel from the prompt ~Figure of Speech~, which is in the first challenge. Hey, this prompt seemed to fit with FoS, so I went with it.

And third...ah, just a thank you again. Your reviews and favoriting and whatnot really make my day; it also helps keep the creative juices flowing. Even if that means that I'm sort of torturing Terra. No, I don't have anything against him; it just happens to work out that way, the poor guy. ^^;  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Inappropriate~**

"Aqua... what did Terra mean when he said that you were 'a figure of speech'?"

Aqua glanced at Ventus. "Ex-excuse me?"

Completely oblivious to the flustered Aqua's stutter, Ventus continued on.

"After you talked to me, I asked Terra what his opinion was. He answered that you were a figure of speech, and did this curvy hand moti—oh...I think I...oh."

It was hard to tell who won the "Most Red in the Face" competition as they realized what Terra meant.

"I...think I'm just going to leave now."

"Bring Terra here first...his cheek needs to talk to my hand. Again."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I feel mean in this challenge now, ha ha. Terra always seems to be getting the short end of the stick...like in the next prompt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Investigate~<strong>

"Terra...why are we in Aqua's room?"

Terra cleared his throat.

"Ven... we're here to investigate and learn about...females."

Ventus shifted uneasily.

"Uh...do we have to be in Aqua's room?"

"Well, she's a female, right?"

Ventus shook his head. "This isn't going to end well."

"Nonsense!" Terra exclaimed, starting towards Aqua's bureau. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Both boys failed to hear the door open, and were startled to hear Aqua's voice.

"Oh-ho...many things, Terra."

A little while later, Ventus looked at Terra, who was rubbing his stinging cheek.

"All I learned, Terra, was that females can get _very_ angry."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**This is the first one I wrote...I saw this prompt, and suddenly got hit with this. Hopefully Terra learns his lesson. ^^ And, no, Ventus didn't get blamed for any of this; Aqua only punished Terra.**


	3. Corner::Shoplifter

**I finally found out the name of Xion's final boss theme! Vector to the Heaven, and gah, it's so beautiful! I can't stop listening to it!  
><strong>Seriously; I was having some kind of emotional explosion/attack, I was so into it. My heart was just...ah!  
>I wonder if I can learn to play it by ear...<br>Speaking of which, I learned to play Terra's Theme by ear...though it's a short piece and rather easy, so I guess it's not saying much...oh well.  
>Still, it's a nice piece to play.<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Corner~**

It was the place that everyone feared the most...the place that struck fear in most people.

Who could blame them? Such a lonely and boring place...

There was nothing to do there, and no one to talk to...

Unfortunately, Sora had the misfortune of going there several times.

And he hated it every time.

"Sora...how many times have I told you _not_ to paint the walls? It's time out for you; go to the corner." His kindergarten teacher sighed, and pointed to that dratted place.

He really disliked the corner.

Besides, it's not his fault he had an artistic spirit.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I thought I was doing a lot of Terra/Aqua and Ventus (aw, that looks like a third wheel thing...), so I decided to get a break from them. I wonder how long that will last...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Shoplifter~<strong>

He saw her working at that drafty book shop. Out of all of the places...but, that should be expected of Aqua.

Lovely Aqua...how can he count the ways he admires her?

So he strolled into the shop, as casual as you please, and walks up to her. She graces him with a smile before asking, "May I help you?"

He looks at her seriously. "Aren't you aware of the shoplifter around here?"

Aqua looked flummoxed. "Excuse me?"

He smirked. "You should be careful before he shoplifts something precious."

And—how dare he!—he kisses her.

Vanitas smirked. "Whoops. Too late."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Erk...I didn't know which character would fit the profile of stealing from a shop (not even Vanitas, for goodness sakes!) so I settled with this really bad piece where Vanitas does end up shoplifting...though from a employee, technically. Does that count?**


	4. Disinterested::Snoring

**Long time no see!  
><strong>I just haven't had the time to write...and also hadn't had the energy/mood to write.  
>It's not writer's block; I still have plenty of ideas, and I'm going to keep writing.<br>I guess I just haven't had the spirit lately...  
>Especially since I'm getting really tired easily (which is the inspiration for the first version of ~Snoring~).<br>It's not insomnia, but my sleeping pattern is crap. Rawr.

**In other news, I have to learn how to swim.  
><strong>I mean, I don't drown if you throw me in the water, but I pretty could only do a doggie-paddle or the frog.  
>At the college I'm going to, they require a swim test as a <em>graduation requirement<em> AKA pass the swim test or take the swim class and pass it.  
>I already wanted to take another PE class, so I hope to pass the swim test. Which might explain why I'm also tired...<br>But no worries! I've gotten better at swimming ("officially") and I've gotten better about my sleep (AKA I've been taking power naps throughout the day).  
>I'm also doing stuff on MuggleNet Interactive (so fun!), and watching college lectures so I don't fail miserably this fall.<br>I guess I could've put all of this on my profile...would I be lazy if I just copied and pasted this? XD That's what I'll probably end up doing.

**Anyhoo, enjoy these prompts!  
><strong>Technically, there are three drabbles; you'll see what I mean.  
>And, I don't own anything of Harry Potter; that belongs to the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling (bless her).<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Disinterested~**

Riku was listlessly looking at the sky. It was a very hot day, and he can't believe that Sora is talking about all of the different activities that they could do, when all Riku wants is a popsicle and a dish of Silent Sora.

Obviously, he wasn't getting either.

"...then we can go for a run and then maybe spend time at the amusement park on the main island...oh, then..."

Riku wondered if Sora knew he wasn't even listening to the rambling guy.

"...whaddya think?"

"Whatever."

Sure, Riku was disinterested...but he wanted to spend time with his best friend, too.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I don't know what age to put them at, but probably not when they were in their "children" era. Where's Kairi? Very good question! ^^;**

* * *

><p><strong>~Snoring~<strong>

All of a sudden, Terra developed insomnia—not a good thing since he's already losing sleep because of his workload from his college courses.

Sure, he could give up his Chaser position in Quidditch to make more time, but he loved Quidditch too much to do so.

It just became a problem in class, because everyone could _hear_ him sleep if he wasn't careful...

"Terra..." his friend and kid genius, Ventus, muttered next to him in biology. "Stop snoring; everyone'll hear."

Terra put his head down. He really needed to fix this problem...

Because if Aqua hears, that'll be embarrassing.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I actually want to play Quidditch at my college, though I'm thinking I would like to try out for Beater. Also, I just made him a Chaser; I didn't think about that term until after I typed it out. It was merely a coincidence. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~Snoring~ Take Two<strong>

That infernal noise...will it stop?

_-Snnnooooorrrreeeee..._

Apparently not. But she really needed her beauty sleep...

_-Snnnooooorrrreeeee..._

It's been going on for a long time now—not every night, but it happened enough to annoy her.

_-Snnnooooorrrreeeee..._

Ugh, she thought. I love him and all—including that blasted snoring!—but she really wants him to shut up so she could sleep.

There's only one way to stop this...

_-Snnnooooorrrr—auck—auck—auck!_

There, Aqua thought. Much better.

And all she had to do was use her husband's sock and stuff it in his mouth.

But at least Terra finally shut up.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I wanted to do something like this, but I also liked the first idea. Out of the two, though, I like this one better (even though I consider both of them rather weak...but onwards!).**


	5. Stiletto::Lummox

**Guys...  
><strong>I read Dani-Chan's Harry Potter rant in her story "White Knight", and I really agree-I'm going to die on July 15th.  
>It's Harry Freaking Potter (points for those who know this reference)-my childhood, my comfort, my...everything (well, with Kingdom Hearts as well, but still).<br>Oh gosh, I can't believe it's over...no more midnight preimieres, no more trailers, no more books, no more anticipation for the movies...eep.  
>I even saw a video where it showed some of the actors' last days on the set, and I just had to clutch my heart. If it's hard for the rest of us, think about those who actually lived with the magic on the set for those ten years...it's just so sad. T.T Oh gosh...<br>But, I shall always **let the magic live on**. It's not truly over until we truly forget Harry Potter, and I for one won't. On the off chance that I ever have kids, I will make sure I let them read Harry Potter, for I think it's my duty to let something so touching and magical carry on through the generations. I'm just glad that I'm the generation that got to see it begin, movies, books, and all. :)  
>And so, with that said...<p>

Yeah, sorry about that letter up there-you guys probably think I'm crazy or something. It's just...it's Harry Potter. It's a bittersweet thing, 'tis all. :')  
>And now, I'm done with my ranting, so go ahead and read onwards.<br>Enjoy~~  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Stiletto~**

Terra rose, Ventus rising next to him; bio class was over.

_Thump!_

Terra looked around and saw that Aqua dropped her bag. He rushed to her side to help her pick up her items.

"Here you go," he said, holding out her books.

Aqua blushed. "Oh, you didn't—but, uh, thank you." She took the books, crammed them into her bag, and nodded at her feet.

"New stilettos—guess I shouldn't have worn them to class. Er, thank you again." She left.

"Finally got lucky, Teeeeerrrrraaa?" Ventus asked when Terra came back.

"Shut up," Terra muttered, though he looked pleased.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I had to let Terra get lucky in meeting his dream girl in his bio college class, right? Thank those shoes, Terra!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Lummox~<strong>

Stupid, stupid, stupid! He must think I'm some kind of clumsy oaf. Aqua thought, hurrying out of the lecture hall.

She just wanted to try out her new shoes—though here and there, she would wobble a bit—and look! They attracted attention! Composured Aqua suddenly became clumsy Aqua! How utterly embarrassing!

_Why _on earth did she decide not to break in these new shoes before going to class? Perhaps she would have gotten used to them, and then this wouldn't have happened.

Never again, Aqua thought crossly.

And then she stumbled a bit, before collecting herself and continued walking.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Just thought this should be a companion prompt to the previous one. Perhaps not my best, but...I wanted to continue along with the college theme. By the way, I love this word now! I never knew it existed, actually.**


	6. Mimicry::Impatient

**No lengthy A/N...  
><strong>Most of the details are on my profile, or at the bottom of my first prompt.  
>At any rate, I hope you enjoy these two prompts!<br>Sorry for my lack of updating; if I don't die on July 15th, I promise I will have more time to write after that.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Mimicry~**

"Ven?"

Ventus froze; he wasn't expecting anyone to see him!

"A-Aqua! Wh-whatareyoudoinghere?" Ventus spluttered out, very flustered. He rubbed his neck and looked up guiltily at Aqua.

Aqua didn't know if she should laugh. "Ven...why are you in Terra's clothing?"

Ventus looked at the floor. "I thought...if I did...I could be like him..." He mumbled.

Aqua chuckled, walked towards Ventus, and hugged him.

"You're perfect just the way you are! Terra's himself, and you're yourself...you don't have to be anyone else...don't change, Ven. You don't need to." She smiled at him.

Ventus looked up, and grinned at Aqua's kind words.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Still going through that Harry Potter Is Ending phase...gah, that live premiere made me cry. So I'm not too much in the KH mood (Harry Potter!), but I've also been busy with HP stuff...ah, just look on my profile for more information. Anyhoo...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Impatient~<strong>

"Terra! It's been nearly a semester, and you _still_ haven't done anything!"

Terra fidgeted under Ventus' statement—such a rare thing.

"I know, but...I can't! I can't ask her out." He buried his face into his hands.

Ventus shook his head. "She knows that you're a nice guy; you helped her pick up her books! Just try!"

Terra didn't respond.

"Come on, I'm not the one wanting to ask her out, but _I'm _getting impatient and frustrated!"

Terra looked up in amazement at Ventus. "Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy!"

Which is why he's outside Aqua's door now.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yay, another one! I hope you guys enjoy it. *Bows***


	7. Laugh::Drinking

**Whew. I had to write these essays for a freshman evaluation thing for my college.  
><strong>I turned it in when it was due (today), so I'm happy.  
>Now I have more time for Harry Potter, and then writing.<br>And, yes, there's a shoutout to Harry Potter here, so I might as well add the disclaimer now: I do not own anything Harry Potter related (butterbeer, in this case). That belongs to JK Rowling.

**Also, thank you to KH destinybonds18 and MonMonCandie for you reviews! I really appreciate them. :D  
><strong>And now, these next two prompts.  
>Enjoy!<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Laugh~**

Terra fidgeted, then knocked on the door.

He heard shuffling behind the door; it opened to reveal Aqua.

"Oh! Um...hello?" She smiled uncertainly, tilting her head.

Terra wrung his hands together. "Hi...um, my name is Terra. And...you're Aqua."

She chuckled. "Yes, I am." Terra wanted to smack himself for sounding like an idiot.

"Yes, well, erm...I...how do I say this?"

Aqua raised her eyebrows. "You like me and would like to go out with me?"

Terra gaped at her. How—?

"Oh, Terra...yes, I'll give it a shot. Tomorrow at seven?" He nodded dumbly, and she closed the door laughing.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Oh, Terra, I always make you seem like you can be incompetent sometimes. I'll make it up to you in one of these prompts, I promise...I think. Hopefully it's implied about the "laugh" part.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Drinking~<strong>

"What's that you're drinking?" Ventus asked.

Terra took a deep swig from his drink, licked the foam from his upper lip, then smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Well, Ven, this...is a drink from the Heavens. This, my friend, is a drink that everyone should have more than once in their lives. This, drink—"

"Where is my butterbeer?" Aqua's angry voice rang.

"—is a drink that is not mine I gotta go Ven!" Terra leapt up from his seat, thrust the nearly empty bottle into Ventus' hand, and left the room.

Ventus looked at the bottle.

"...then what's butterbeer?"  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Aw, poor Ven! I don't own the product "Butterbeer", as that belongs to the genius Queen Rowling, bless her.**


	8. Passion::Creeper

**Hello hello!  
><strong>So, guys...not much to say; most of my ranting is at the bottom of the second prompt. ^_^  
>I hope you guys enjoy! Am I good? Bad? In-between? Indifferent? Just tell me; I won't bite.<br>Actually, I'm sure it would help me improve if I do get constructive criticisms...  
>Ah, but anyways, here are the next two prompts.<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Passion~**

"Because...I love you." He said to her with an intense look on his face.

Aqua stared at Terra, and then murmured, "I...love you too."

Terra turned away. "But...I have so much passion for you...I think...it could hurt you."

"Don't say that," Aqua returned in a hushed voice. "I'll stay with you no matter what...Edward."

"Cut!" Ven yelled out. "Alright, that's a wrap for my 'Twilight Parody' project! Great job, everyone!"

Terra and Aqua both sighed. "Geez, they actually say these kinds of things?" Aqua asked, looking at the script.

"This is the gist of it," Terra muttered back. "Ridiculous, no?"  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I was watching a Twilight and New Moon parody by the Hillywood Sisters on youtube, and I thought of this. I really don't like Twilight, so sorry for any fans who do! Also, I couldn't write such a serious thing between Aqua and Terra (...yet?) so I decided to do something like this instead. Oh, and I also don't own anything of Twilight (obviously). I didn't know if I had to put that as a disclaimer, but might as well put it somewhere in case some weird thing happens.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Creeper~<strong>

"She...said that?"

"Yes, Ven; I asked her out...sort of...she actually voiced my thoughts."

"But Terra...you know that means that she had a suspicion that you liked her..."

"Does it?" Terra asked a bit fearfully.

"Yeah! Terra, what happens if she thinks you're some kind of creeper, and she's going to, I dunno, interrogate you or something tonight?" Ven stared at Terra with wide eyes.

"I...I never thought of it that way? _Does_ she think I'm a creeper?" Terra moaned softly in mortification; did he give of that kind of vibe? What does Aqua think?

Only one way to find out.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Oh, poor Terra...but don't be embarrassed...kind of.**

**Guys...HARRY POTTER SOON! Midnight premiere! I have to learn how to draw the Dark Mark, though. :) Oh, gosh...this is it. I just need to watch the Deathly Hallows and finish rereading it (only another 150 pages, but that's easy-peasy), so...yeah. Totally excited! But I can't find my robe. D: I hope I didn't accidentally throw it away when we were cleaning and my sister and I were switching rooms...oh crap.**


	9. Genius::Trap

**Harry Potter, Harry Potter...so much fun.  
><strong>But the details of the premiere are on my profile, so I won't take forever explaining it here. It was so fun though!  
>Also, I don't remember if I mentioned in this story, but I wrote a one-shot a while back called "Everyone's View But My Own" if you guys want to check it out.<p>

**Thanks to:  
><strong>MonMonCandie and Fille des Reves for their reviews! I love reading reviews, as they make me smile, so thank you for them! :)  
>And now, enjoy.<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Genius~**

"What are you trying to say?" A confused Kairi asked, while a just as confused Riku looked on.

Sora shook his messy head. "If the water runs downstream, then that means that we should be going _down_ the hill, and maybe we'll find our way back to town!"

Kairi and Riku stared at Sora. How in the world did he figure that out before them?

"Sora...I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius! Well, if you're right, anyways," Riku amended.

And so, the three lost children ventured on down the hill, in hopes of making it back home.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I've been writing so much Terra/Ventus/Aqua that I feel like I've neglected every other character in the series. Heh. So here's a children Sora/Riku/Kairi.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Trap~<strong>

Riku couldn't believe it. Sora wouldn't fall for something like this...right? He couldn't ensnare himself with such a trap; Sora would never—

"One or the other...fine, then. I choose...the 1000 pennies right now."

"No!" Groaned Riku. "Sora, it's a trap! You're supposed to choose 'One penny on the first day and then double each amount per day for 30 days' option!"

"Would that have been better?"

"Yes! Gah, never mind, Sora! You're not a genius after all!"

"So choose the other one in real life."

"Just think it through, next time."

"What happens if I forget?"

Riku just groaned. Again.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I'm still on my Harry Potter high. The premiere was exciting—but, of course, you guys can always just see my profile for the details. And even though most of my Dark Mark washed away...I redrew with permanent marker. Hopefully it stays for a while, though it's not as cool as the one from yesterday's/this morning's premiere. Ah, Harry Potter.**


	10. Futile:Letter

**I'm alive!  
><strong>I was just "kidnapped" (aka drove willingly) by my friend, and I apparently promised that I was going to sleepover at her house. So I did...it was fun though!  
>Also, I've been listening to Disney songs WAY more often, especially from <em>A Goofy Movie<em>. I don't know why...perhaps I'm just reliving my childhood. :)  
>Like, I finished watching <em>Lion King 2: Simba's Pride<em>, and I started watching _A Goofy Movie_, and I watched _Tangled_ with my friend...yeah, Disney FTW!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Futile~**

"As they say, Aqua...resistance is futile." Aqua's eyes widened when she the wicked grin on her captor's face.

"N-no!" She shrieked, and she tried to run away. But she wasn't fast enough; he caught her ankles, and she fell down.

She stared at the eyes that were gleaming with evilness. This was it...

She braced herself for the incoming attack.

And it came with such a brutality, she felt like that no matter what, she would have never been ready for it.

"No!" She choked out. "Te-Te-Terra! Ple-ea-se! Stop-p-p tick-ckl-kling m-m-me!"

Terra abruptly stopped the attack, only to whisper, "Make me."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I was trying to make it sound like she really was in a threatened place, but I'm pretty sure I failed. XD Ah, well, I tried.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Letter~<strong>

Valentine's Day.

Vanitas always had to steer himself to go to school on this particular day.

The school with its pink and red decorations; the hearts and ugly cupids hanging off the ceilings; and once in a while, some doofus hangs mistletoe in hopes of tricking someone (it never works).

He stopped in front of his locker, and found a letter on the front of his locker. What the—

_Roses are red,  
>Violets are blue,<br>You're full of yourself,  
>Enjoy your Valentine's Day.<em>

He blinked. He didn't know whether to laugh or be upset.

This definitely isn't his everyday Valentine's...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I couldn't think of an insulting and short-sweet Valentine for Van-Van, so this is the best that I could come up with. .**


	11. Forfeit::Aquarium

**'Ello, everyone!  
><strong>Here's the next installment!  
>I've been busy studyingpacking/freaking out about packing...yup, I leave for college in less than a month! I hope I have time to update (let alone read!) fanfictions once school starts...  
>Oh, and MonMonCandie: I've been listening to "Stand Out" nonstop (I'm actually listening to that right now), though I think I only listened to "I-2-I" once, since I prefer "On the Open Road" or "After Today". ^_^ But, gosh, "Stand Out" is so awesome! I'll sing it everywhere, including the shower. XD<p>

**Alrighty, then; enjoy, and see you in the next installment!  
><strong>Oh, and who has read "The Pendragon Series"? I don't remember if I asked before...but it's such a wonderful series, and so fast-paced! Which isn't good, since then I get distracted from studying...heh, heh.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Forfeit~**

Both pairs of eyes were locked onto each other intensely. Both didn't make the first move; they knew that that was bad.

The first male broke the silence. "Are you gonna give up?" He clenched his hands until his knuckles turned white.

The equally determined opponent hissed back, "You wish." He gritted his teeth in determination; he _was_ going to win; he wasn't going to lose.

Meanwhile, on the sidelines, the red-haired beauty yawned.

"Guys, I know it's the last cookie, but I can always make some more..." However, Kairi was smiling in amusement.

Riku and Sora didn't say anything.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Ah, boys...Kairi did say she could always make more... ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Aquarium~<strong>

"Right this way..." The bored tour guide announced, leading the group of children through the aquarium.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, looking at the assortment of aquatic animals. Colorful and bright fish, vibrant colored coral, and—

"Look! It's a shark! I bet it's Bruce from _Finding Nemo_!"

Riku walked over to his friend, rolling his eyes. "You have been watching _way_ too many—holy gosh, you're right!"

"What?" Kairi ran up to the boys, and her jaw dropped too.

For there in front of them was a shark that seemed to be hanging out with a blue fish and a clown fish...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Obviously, I do not own anything of **_**Finding Nemo**_**, as that belongs to Pixar.**


	12. Escape::Huff

**Hello again!  
><strong>Remember how last time I talked about how I had Goofy songs stuck in my head? Well, now, I have Tangled songs stuck in my head!  
>Specifically, "When Will My Life Begin".<br>I really wanted to write _something_ about it, but these two prompts really didn't seem to fit (where I can incorporate the KH characters).  
>In other news, I decided to replay Kingdom Hearts (the first one), though this time on expert mode.<br>And it makes me realize how I took for granted the "Skip Scene" feature... T.T This is going to be a long game...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Escape~**

"Now, pets...you are all going to play a game...welcome to my fun house..."

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua looked around. They saw a man standing at the only door—and he locked it.

"What the—"

"Now," the man said calmly. "There's no need to fret. If you win, you go free. If you lose...well, we'll see what happens, but it won't always mean death."

"Now, don't even try to use this door. There's no means of escape. The only way to go..." And then, he pointed behind them. They turned, and saw some stairs.

"...is to go up. Have fun..."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I had a hard time with this prompt. But then, I remembered the Trap Master from Threads of Fate and Book Seven of the Pendragon Series (**_**The Quillan Games**_**), which takes place in a "fun house" of sorts, except about twenty million times more deadly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Huff~<strong>

"Okay, Ven, do I look good?"

The younger boy was lying on the bed, his upper half of the body dangling over the edge of it. "For the last time, Terra, _yes_, you look absolutely freaking gorgeous. Besides, I thought girls were supposed to be the ones worried about looking good on date?"

"Well, yes, but I want to look good too!"

Ventus rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl."

Terra huffed. "Am not! I just...well, I already told you."

"And I told you that you're going to be fine. Why are you so worried?"

"Because it's Aqua..." Terra mumbled.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**This is a continuation of "Laugh", where Terra is getting ready for his "big" date.**


	13. Music::Scream

**Nothing else to say except enjoy!  
><strong>Oh, and MonMonCandie-was the last prompt "Escape" really that creepy? Ha ha, at least you felt some kind of emotion (which makes me happy, though I don't know how creeped out you were...hopefully not too much!). I don't know if I should continue on with that, or make it a one shot...but then would it have a happy ending? Hmmm...  
>Ah, well, we'll see if I even have the time! So, again, enjoy these two.<br>And this is the first time for me to say this (right?), but reviews are appreciated. (^_^)b  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Music~**

"Alrighty! Time to kick some Mirage Arena monster butts!"

Ventus was excited; this was the first time to go to the Mirage Arena, and he couldn't _wait_ to start.

So he headed to the first round of his first arena battle—

"Huh? Is—is this part of the arena?"

For music blasting through the area as soon as the first wave of Unversed came out.

"This is...weird. I never heard _music_ playing while battling...I guess this is to pump up the people."

When he was finished, he wondered why he couldn't have music playing wherever he went on his adventures.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Ah, Ven, if only you knew... I've always wondered what would happen if the characters (of any KH game...or any video game, for that matter) were conscious of music playing along their journeys. ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Scream~<strong>

Aqua realized that down here, no matter how loud she even tried, no one would hear her scream.

That's scary; screams usually meant that someone was in distress, meaning that (hopefully) someone would come to help.

But here, there's no one. Only the Darkness that would be more than happy to take her in, to take away the pain...

No! She mustn't think like that. But it's so hard when it's so cold and lonely here...

Suddenly, she didn't know what to do—so she screamed.

And a kind voice called out to her asking, "Why are you screaming, child?"  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I think this is the first canon one I wrote here (Aqua in the Realm of Darkness). Guess who the kind voice was (it's not that hard, really).**


	14. Ashes::Belt

**Yay! We got our Housing Lottery results...  
><strong>And I got into my top choice dorm, so I'm really pleased! Too bad they didn't give us our room assignements yet...  
>Ah, well, I'm patient, so I can wait.<p>

**Oh, and I saw the movie "Black Swan".  
><strong>And holy dang, it was amazing! It was creepy yet thrilling to watch-Natalie Portman was excellent! And looked a lot like Keira Knightley in a lot of the scenes, ha ha.  
>And I also watched "127 Hours", but I liked "Black Swan" a <em>lot<em> better. ^_^ Yus, I can't stop talking about that movie (or thinking about it)...

**Anyhoo, enjoy these next set of prompts!**  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Ashes~**

Aqua brushed the unconscious Ventus' hair off his face, then sighed sadly.

"I can't believe this happened to all of us..." She murmured. "What have we done to deserve such a fate?"

She stood up straight, looking at Ventus, who was sitting slumped on a white throne in the Land of Departure.

"Perhaps you'll be like the Phoenix...one day, you'll rise up from these ashes, and be reborn into someone new and pure...just like how you were always are." Aqua smiled sorrowfully, her voice wavering as she said her monologue. She wiped away the tears.

"And perhaps we'll meet again..."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Oh, dang, another Ashes prompt! I had a hard time the first time I ever wrote this (for the first challenge), and now it's back! D: Well, I hope I got you again, Ashes prompt!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Belt~<strong>

"Can you sing well, Riku?"

Riku looked at Sora.

"What...kind of question is that?"

"An honest and serious one."

Riku grunted. "'Course I can't. Can you?"

"Nah, probably not."

Kairi giggled. "What in the world are you guys talking about? I'm sure you guys can sing!"

Riku stared at his female friend. "No, Kairi. No I can't."

"I can't too," Sora piped up.

Kairi smiled slyly. "Can you both prove it?"

Sora and Riku briefly glanced at each other, then belted out their manly rendition of "It's a Small World."

Unknown to them, Kairi hit "Record" on her voice recorder...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Oh, crafty Kairi! I wonder if the boys will ever find out. ^^**


	15. Motel::Chart

**Yo, people!  
><strong>Ready for another installement of my prompts? Yuppers!  
>Oh, and I also posted a new one-shot very creatively (sarcasm) titled, "Oh, Bugger!".<br>It's unfortunately (yet hilariously, though maybe that's just to me) based on me and my friend.  
>Yes, we're that hopeless. And yes, knowing us when we hang out together, something like that is bound to happen again.<br>And we'll be just as hopeless (yet funny) when the time comes. :D

**Anyhoo, enjoy!  
><strong>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Motel~**

Sora was very tired; he's been traveling through many worlds, and he hasn't gotten much sleep. But he can't just randomly sleep on the ground! And he had some munny to spare...

"Ah-ha!" He pointed dramatically to the motel he spotted to no one in particular. He entered the motel.

Only to find a Moogle as the receptionist.

He couldn't help but wonder if there's any place in any world that wasn't run by Moogles.

Anyhoo...he needed sleep, and these Moogles were going to help him get that good night's sleep.

Thank goodness; he hasn't had those in a while...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**What kind of prompt is Motel? 0.o I had a hard time thinking of this one...and I'm sure you guys can tell.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Chart~<strong>

"Here!" Ventus shoved a piece of paper into Terra's hands.

Terra looked at one seemed to be a table that had two categories labeled "Success" and "Failure". So far there were two tick marks under the "Success" heading, and two tick marks over "Failure".

"Ven...what the crap is this?"

Ventus cleared his throat, and then annoucned, "I—or we, maybe—will be charting your progress with the object of your affections, Aqua."

"Wh-_what_?" Terra sputtered. "Ven! We will do no such thing! I'm doing fine by myself!"

Ventus glanced at the paper. "Not according to that."

Terra groaned. _Oh boy..._  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Ack, again, I had a hard time with this one. Though these prompts make me think, so I appreciate them! :D**


	16. Hospital::Mermaid

**Do do do...  
><strong>There's nothing to say except enjoy, and I hope you guys like the early update. ^_^  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Hospital~**

Aqua sat in the hallway, her hands covering her face in despair. This isn't happening cannot be happening _cannot_ be happening...

But that phone call told her otherwise. Which is why, after calling Ventus and telling him what happened, she was sitting here, waiting...

She heard a door slam open, and then pounding footsteps that stopped in front of her. She looked up to see a wide-eyed Ventus.

"Aqua! I—did—is he okay?"

Aqua shrugged her shoulders numbly, then stared blankly at the wall. She felt Ventus embracing her, and she responded.

And they held onto each other, waiting.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**This was rather vague, but only because it's a tie-in with my one-shot, "HANABI". I didn't want some sad reason to write for this prompt, until I realized that I had that covered, hence the tie-in.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Mermaid~<strong>

"Hey! When you guys swim, do you pretend you're mermaids?"

Riku frowned. "No, Kairi! That's a _girl_ thing!"

Kairi pouted. "Nuh-uh! Guys can do it too! What about you, Sora?"

Sora laughed. "I think Riku's right; boys wouldn't do things like that!"

Kairi stuck out her tongue playfully. "You both are missing out! It's fun—watch!" She proceeded to swim with her legs stuck together.

Riku laughed. "Fine, then, race me like that!" And they took off.

Then, when no one was looking, Sora decided to swim like a mermaid.

He had to (grudgingly) admit it—it was rather fun.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Oh, come on, don't tell me you guys don't pretend that you swim like mermaids underwater once in a while! I can't be the only one. :P It's fun, right?**


	17. Cherry::Joker

**Guys, guys, guys, I DID IT!  
><strong>I got to register early for Pottermore!  
>Hopefully I get to be a beta-tester! Yus, I got my username for it and everything! So cool!<br>Now I don't have to stress out for the next six days about whether I'll even have a shot of getting in and registering...see, waking up at 2am in the morning was worth it! :D

**And now, please enjoy!  
><strong>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Cherry~**

Roxas looked over at Xion, and then suddenly burst out laughing. Xion felt flustered; why would he laugh like that?

"Roxas, why are you laughing?" She asked, sounding a little hurt.

After a few more chuckles, he pointed at her nose. "You know, you're nose is red like a cherry. Axel told me about one place where they have a song that describes an animal with a red nose. But it lights up…uh, I think to help Sanda Cause's way in the night! So it's not bad; it's actually rather adorable!"

Now Xion laughed. "I would…like to see this animal."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I was listening to Vectors to the Heavens, which is why I wrote about Roxas and Xion. As you can tell, Xion's a little bit chilly. ^_^ And, yes, he was talking about Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Joker~<strong>

"Oh, ha _ha_, Terra! You're not funny!" Aqua screeched, slamming the door to her room and sealing it.

She was furious. No, be_yond_ furious. She was red in the face, and she didn't know whether to be angry or cry—

Terra might be a joker, but this was _too_ far, especially for her color-coordinatedness.

She looked at the laundry—the pink laundry—in her hands.

Terra decided to "accidentally" mix her white underwear with a red shirt. And she knew that he knew that she hated pink.

Though one thing puzzled her.

She thoughts guys were scared of ladies' undergarments….  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Alas, guys probably aren't scared of female undergarments, though I really wouldn't know….**


	18. Toes::Race

**Really nothing to say except enjoy!  
><strong>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Toes~**

Today, he would begin. He saw how strong Riku was becoming, and Sora wanted to become strong like Riku—and perhaps even stronger than Riku.

So, today, he would start training. First, he would have to stretch, of course. He couldn't injure himself while he was training!

He remembered some of the stretches that Riku would do for his arms, legs, and back. No biggie.

Sora thought stretches were easy enough—until he had to try and reach his toes.

He…he couldn't reach them!

Now what?

…

Perhaps he'll start training after he can reach his toes. 'Tis slightly depressing….  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Mwahahaha…poor Sora, but I couldn't resist once I got this idea!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Race~<strong>

Axel snorted. "So you think you can outrun me?"

Larxene copied Axel's snort. "I _think_? I know so!" She shot back smirking. "Come on, you know with me, it's all about speed. So, you up to it?"

Axel grinned. He loved it when Larxene got cocky; she might get too much self-confidence, which can be used to his advantage….

"Game on."

And so, everyone who was witnessing this exchange noticed only a flurry of lightening and fire. However, the people who were witnessing this exchange also weren't surprised. If anything, they yawned as fire and lightening continued their never-ending race.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I was going to do a depressing Axel/Roxas/Xion one from 358/2 Days, but I had some doubts on some things, so I decided to go with this instead. ^^**


	19. Passport::Courage

**16 more days...  
><strong>...until I move to my college.  
>I can't wait! However, this also means that I don't know how much I will be able to update. I mean, I'm going to be doing pre-orientation stuff, and then actual orientation stuff, and then school stuff...gah!<br>But of course, I won't abandon writing; I quite like it, as it's a nice stress reliever and fun, so no worries! You'll still hear from me! Unless you don't like my writing, in which case, worry. And also, I would wonder why you are here reading my stories anyways, ha ha.

**Speaking of stories...  
><strong>You guys should totally check out my new one-shot, "Another Courage." I, personally, like this one for some reason. It was actually inspired by two things, one of them being the title "Courage" (which is why I didn't get this up until after that one-shot, though it has no relation to this prompt...except for maybe the whole "monsters in the closet/under the bed concept" that I added in my one-shot).  
>So, yup, that's that!<p>

**In other random news,  
><strong>I for some reason can't stop listening to "Fate of the Unknown" and "Vector to the Heavens"! I mean, I knew about the latter a while back, but for the former, I only recently heard it (darn you, Final Mixes. T.T), and I'm in LOVE with it! Kya!

**...  
><strong>Okay, that was a long A/N. I hope I didn't scare any of you guys off! Here's the next installment; relax and enjoy. :)  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Passport~**

Lucky me, Sora thought as he was traveling by Gummi Ship. Sora heard of a world where they needed some form of ID to travel safely to different places—and at times, that would take _hours_.

For Sora, on the other hand, he was allowed to travel for free and within minutes to different worlds. And he certainly didn't need some form of ID.

Of course, the inhabitants of worlds weren't supposed to know about the different worlds.

Bah, whatever; all the same, Sora counted his lucky stars that he was allowed to go wherever he wanted without much hassle.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yeah, Sora, lucky you. No security check, no "ID, please", no people looking through your stuff, then having to repack things... -.-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Courage~<strong>

Terra clutched his Keyblade tightly in his right hand and stared at the door intensely in front of him.

It was dark in his room; he knew that turning on the lights would defeat the purpose, because they could potential escape and disappear. He had to gain the upper hand to destroy them.

He was a little scared, but he knew he needed to be strong to defeat them. His left hand shakily reached for the door knob that led to his closet door, and turned it. This was it...

He was going to defeat the monsters in his closet.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**This prompt (the word, not the story) was what made me write my one-shot, "Another Courage" (which is also why I didn't type this until this morning). Though, as it turns out, the one-shot and prompt was completely different in the end. ^_^**


	20. Comet::Tear

**So, uh, I heard early Pottermore registration closed...  
><strong>...Good thing I got to register!  
>Sorry, I just needed <em>something<em> to say instead of "Enjoy!"!  
>Otherwise, I feel very empty, ha ha. :D<br>Okay, so _now_ I can say...enjoy!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Comet~**

Ventus had to stop that huge Unversed—but then, a thought occurred to him.

He was in space (well, a spaceship). He could see—maybe even touch—the stars. He might be able to breathe in space (hopefully).

And he remembered his question that day...

"_Do you think we can ride comets one day?"_

Ventus chuckled; he thought it was a dumb question (after Aqua and Terra explained kindly to him that no, you couldn't), but now it seemed possible. What was stopping him?

_Crash!_ And then an alarm blared.

Oh, right, that Unversed he had to get rid of.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Ah, and then, he could never ride that comet because of the events after that. I'm just glad I thought of something for this! :D Ven is so cute. Oh, and for clarification, he's in Deep Space.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Tear~<strong>

Tears. Yeah, he knows what they are; he's shed them before, he's not that heartless.

Well, before he wasn't heartless; now, he's the epitome of heartless. And darkness. And evil, and...

Well, everything that's not Light.

Like he needed it, anyways; he saw how weak Ventus was, and he's the "Light" side of the two. If that's Light, then he didn't want it.

Right?

But wasn't that why he shed tears that long time ago? Because he wanted someone to care, someone with Light?

Vanitas shook his head vigorously.

No; those tears were stupid. He didn't know any better before.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I read Vanitas' backstory...well, a summary of it, since I can't find the actual copy. I just know that it's sad, and I don't want to destroy anymore Unversed in the game now. How bittersweet (a funny thought, yet sad...).**


	21. Wedding::Cough

**Just getting antsy, nervous, and excited about starting college...  
><strong>...I can't believe I'm going there! I'm so happy, and it's going to be totally awesome...and, of course, lots of work.  
>And after hearing some things and watching the online lectures they put up, I'm already anticipating failing a few tests at the beginning, sadly enough (I'm looking at you, physics and possibly calculus).<br>But, but, but! Let's not look at that! Hopefully, that won't be true either. :D  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Wedding~**

_He can't believe it; today was the day. He felt so lucky that she would be his bride._

_Yes, there she was, standing in the purest white, blushing perfectly, with her blue hair framing her face quite nicely—just like it always does, of course._

_Nothing would ruin today. Such a beautiful day, with his soon to be beautiful wife—_

"Terra?"

He snapped out of his daydream, then turned to look at Aqua.

"Er, sorry. Just zoned out." He answered. She smiled at him, slightly confused.

He shook his head. When did he become such a girl, dreaming about weddings?  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I feel like I make Terra sort of girly or ditzy like this, but I really do imagine that of the two, he would imagine weddings/caring stuff like that more than Aqua (...for now). That, and I couldn't imagine them actually getting married, so I had to go with an "imaginary" scene.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Cough~<strong>

_-Cough-_!

"Sweetie, are you okay?" The blue-haired mother answered, rushing to her son to check up on him.

"Mommy, I'm fine!" The boy answered, but Aqua was still fussing over him.

"Oh, I knew it, you might have a cold—and I _told_ your father to be careful, it's the season where everyone gets sick—"

"Mommy! I said I'm fi—" _-cough-_!

"I'm not sure now, honey..."

"Don't worry, your mom fusses like this all of the time. She used to do it to me...still does, actually..."

"Terra, I do think—"

"Mommy, I'm o-_kay_! Really, I'm—" _-Cough-_!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I...this was random. I don't know how to explain myself right now. I just followed this because, well, Terra and Aqua got married in the last prompt, so might as well folllow along and say that they had kids or something.**


	22. Prison::Bribe

**Er, some of these prompts are hard.  
><strong>I try not to make a lot of them AU (except for the "college" series), but some of these prompts are making it hard for me to do so!  
>I try my best, though, hee hee. It's fun to think of ideas, and see how much my imagination (or perhaps lack of) will take me.<br>So, may I present, these next two installments? Enjoy!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Prison~**

He looked bored.

That unnerved her.

He should be scared, or desperate, or perhaps even emotionless—but certainly not bored, like he had better things to do than being locked up.

"Hey, beautiful," he called out to her lazily.

I won't blush, Aqua thought, trying to control the heat burning her cheeks. She exhaled, and turned to face the prisoner behind the gold bars.

"Yes," she tried not to hiss. He smirked, hearing that almost-hidden hiss.

"What's your name?"

"You don't need to know, Vanitas." She shot back.

"Oh really, Aqua? Oh, really..."

How did the prisoner know her name...?  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yuppers, just a random prison scene. I mean, I guess I could have done a mentality prisoner thing, but for some reason, when I read "Prison" I imagined Gwen Stefani's prison from "Sweet Escape"...though I haven't scene that PV in ages... But the real feat would have been to fit Gwen's prison into Kingdom Hearts in the first place (and make it 100 words).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Bribe~<strong>

"_Psst._"

"Demyx, I know that's you."

Demyx stepped in front of Axel.

"Aw, partypooper. Just tryin' to have some fun. Anyways, anyways!" The musician waved his arms excitedly. "I've got a deal for you!"

"A bribe, you mean?" Axel inquired. Demyx winced.

"Well, man, I wouldn't put it like that...no, I was thinking that you could help me out on this mission here...don't wanna to get my hands _too_ dirty...and if you do help out, I'll...let you have a go on my sitar!"

Axel's eyebrows shot up, his face excited. "Really?"

"Yeah, re—"

"Let's get crackin' on that mission, Demyx!"  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**See, Axel had an excited side in him somewhere! XD I also felt that (again) I was doing too much TVA so I decided I needed a break from the usual heroes and go for the baddies (well, the people who work for the "baddies", anyways).**


	23. Graffiti::Baby

**I decided to replay KH again (this time on proud mode, just so I can see the secret ending...nevermind youtube)...  
><strong>...and I didn't know that I would have such a need to play it!  
>I mean, I know what happens next and the story line and such, but it still gets me excited!<br>Well, it's a good game, and the music is awesome, so that's probably why I enjoy playing.  
>Too bad I can't devote at least 40 hours to play it...and I can't take it with me to college. ;.;<br>Well, perhaps I can take the game and memory card (I planned on doing that anyways) and find a dorm that has a PS2...come on, if they have the very old N64 version video games, they're bound to have a PS2, right? XD  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Graffiti~**

"Oh, look!" Aqua exclaimed as her and Terra were walking to their destination. Terra stared at what Aqua was pointing at.

"What?"

"Look at that heart on that wall! It's so pretty! Though isn't that considered graffiti? I thought that wasn't allowed...but I guess it didn't stop all of this other art, including this heart..."

Terra looked at the heart carefully.

He saw that it was fresh—very fresh. As if it was sprayed on the wall right before they walked this way.

And he found further proof of that when he saw the letter "V" next to the heart...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yes, this is when Aqua and Terra are finally getting a move on with that date. Two guesses on who that "V" is. XD And this is the continuation of the "college" series, if you will.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Baby~<strong>

"Vanitas...come meet your little brother."

Vanitas glared; why did his parents have to make another baby? Wasn't he enough for them? They still love him, right?

"Hai..."

He followed his dad into the hospital room where his mother was resting, her eyes half closed.

"Van...meet your new little brother, Sora."

Vanitas grumbled something, but went to look.

He was expecting something monstrous that would capture his parents' heart and leave him in the corner.

He wasn't expecting a very adorable looking baby, with his eyes closed, peacefully resting against his mother's chest.

"He's...cute," he mumbled. Perhaps he's happy after all...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Aw, jealous Vanitas. :) This was very AU, wasn't it? But I couldn't imagine a scene with anyone having a baby, and I think a babysitting scenario would take over 100 words. Le sigh.**


	24. Light::Ocean I and II

**So, three prompts today.  
><strong>Okay, techincally two prompts, but I made a "Take 2" version for the second one, because I just had two ideas for it.  
>So, I hope you enjoy!<br>And I can't tell whether playing on proud mode on KH is hard or easy-I die easily sometimes, but when it comes to bosses, I do well. Hmm...how odd! :P  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Light~**

Yes, he hated to admit it, but he was cute. Call it a brotherly feeling, but he couldn't resist his little brother Sora.

"Mommy...can...can I hold Sora?" His mother, who was holding the baby, looked at Vanitas and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course—but be careful."

Vanitas would be sure to.

His mother handed the baby to Vanitas, who cradled him carefully. He was shocked to feel how light his baby brother was. No, Sora wasn't heavy at all.

And he was rather adorable.

Vanitas touched Sora's cheek. "You're all right, baby brother."

Sora cooed and laughed in response.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Wait, I already did 47 prompts? Wow, those went by fast! And I continued this mini (**_**very**_** mini) storyline because MonMonCandie liked it, and this was the next prompt. I thought it was fitting. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Ocean~<strong>

"...The beach?"

Terra nodded. "Sorry, I'm not the most creative pers—"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, I was just pleased that we're going here; it's one of my favorite places. Especially during the sunset..."

Score one for Terra, he thought. He looked over towards Aqua, who had her eyes closed, enjoying the sunset.

He could go on with the whole "Gosh, she's so beautiful" thoughts, but he knew that that would be too cliché, even if it was in his own mind.

"Terra?"

"Yes?"

Aqua opened her eyes and smiled kindly. "Thank you very much."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yeah, the date was at the beach. And because I had another idea for Ocean, I'll post it right now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Ocean~ -Take 2 Version-<strong>

She was swimming.

But it wasn't the refreshing and cool kind of swimming, where one could hold their breath for a long time, but in the end know that they would be breathing, enjoying life, the water, and the sun.

Yes—here, she would never catch the sun or the refreshing water. She isn't even holding her breath, but she feels like she's constantly suffocating in this environment.

Here, she couldn't enjoy life.

This ocean of Darkness—well, it's called the Realm of Darkness for a reason, right?—has left her drowning.

And there was no surface to break to.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I'm sure I've beaten the topic of Aqua being in the RoD more than to death, and yet, I still find different ways of writing her misfortune. Am I a terrible person? Ha ha.**


	25. Savior::Faint

**Holy crap, guys, eight more days.  
><strong>Until I move to college!  
>And we (mommy and I, I mean) finally finished packing and managed to fit everything into four suitcases! Which was good for me, since I don't have to ship anything over there (postal rates are expensive!).<br>So, yuppers.  
>And I'm already on my 50th prompt? I started noticing only recently just how much I have written-and it's fun. I enjoy it very much. :)<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Savior~**

"So, there are, ah, two solutions to my complicated dilemma. You can either set me free," he said, pointing to the gold bars trapping him. "Or you can just leave me here to rot. Your choice."

"You're obviously here for a reason; I'm not going to let you free just because you're in 'a dilemma'," Aqua replied dryly.

"Aw, so you won't be my savior?" Vanitas asked with a mock sad face, then smirked. "Shame...but I don't need one anyways..."

Aqua felt confused. What did he mean by—

Wha—did he just disappear?

A black void behind him, and then...?  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yeah, Van-Van was in there just for show; he could escape after all. Tee-hee. I know, lame.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Faint~<strong>

"...the physics lecture! _What_ in the world was the professor thinking of doing something like that? He could've been killed!"

Terra chuckled. "Aqua, he said that he believed he would survive, and I'm sure he's done that experiment plenty of times."

"Yeah, but it doesn't help that I still screamed out when the pendulum came close to his head..." Aqua mumbled shyly.

"Well, I thought it was cute—in a concerning way, of course," he quickly said.

_Achoo!_

Both students looked around.

"Did you hear that sneeze?"

"Yes..." Terra answered, fully knowing who that faint sneeze belongs to.

Nosy roommate.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yup, a continuation of their date, and Ven is still around. Stick around to find out what happens next! :P Oh, and yes, the lecture I mentioned here is a real lecture from the physics professor that actual used to teach at the college I'm going to. He retired though...which is sad, since he was a cool teacher, and helped me understand physics via the online lectures my school provides.**


	26. Myth::Wind

**Holy crap, guys, I'm leaving in less than a week. 0.o  
><strong>...Let's do this. I got done packing and whatnot, so I think I'm good. I just hope I don't forget anything (since I'm moving more than 1000 miles away).  
>Ah, well. That just means I have to be careful!<br>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Myth~**

Care. Love. Kindness. Pfft, Vanitas knows they don't exist.

It's not part of his life, and would never be in his life. Just like how some humans consider the Greek gods and goddesses myths, he thinks of those attributes as myths.

And yes, he's seen Ventus cared for by his loving family (but he's not jealous...right?), and Terra and Aqua looking at each other with more than friendship in their eyes (and his stabbing his Unversed does not indicate that he's angry at all)...

That's their world, and this is his. And in his world, those beautiful items are myths.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I'm thinking about Vanitas' backstory again...and I'm going to play Terra's story again...do I really have to fight the Unversed? D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Wind~<strong>

"Hey, Terra, how was the—?"

"Ven, I know you were there. Don't play dumb."

Ventus grinned even more.

"Ah, you caught me. But come on, you didn't see me at all! Yunno, me being swift as the wind and whatnot?"

Terra sighed. "Yeah, you were so swift when you sneezed. Why were you spying on me and Aqua?"

"Just to see if you were doing well. I must say, I'm impressed."

"What the—what would _you_ know about dating?"

"Considering that I have a girlfriend, I would say much." Ventus walked off.

Terra was stunned. Ven had a girlfriend...?  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Crap, but now I have to think of a girlfriend for Ven. XD A twist, even for me, since I hadn't planned on Ventus having a girlfriend (so, yup! I never really planned out what's going to happen in these "mini-series", I just write as I go along. –Whistles- But Ven was rather swift, right? I mean, he never was really caught...**


	27. Seduction::Guilt

**So, the first prompt is me writing in uncharted territories.  
><strong>So it's probably not the best, heh heh. That, and it's hard to describe what I was thinking in 100 words.  
>So, uh, yeah. Enjoy it otherwise!<p>

**And MonMonCandie...  
><strong>Wah, I don't want to fight the Unversed. :P But I haven't had time to play BBS, so Van-Van's safe for now, I guess.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Seduction~**

Her hot breath tickled his ear, her fingers deliciously ghosting over his arms, causing his breath to hitch and goosebumps to erupt.

"Terra...you love me, don't you?"

She pushed herself away from him, and Terra saw Aqua in a gorgeous long black dress, her smokey eyes half closed.

"I..." Her ruby red kips curved into a smile at Terra's hesitancy.

"Of course you do..." she whispered, her finger stroking his jaw line. He shuddered pleasantly at her light touch. "I see it in your eyes everyday..."

And Terra woke up, feeling disoriented yet ashamed by this pleasant and strange dream.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I was torn between writing a "Terra is seduced by the darkness!" thing, or an actual seduction thing. I decided not to go with the former, but that doesn't mean I'm any good with the latter, but alas, I tried. ^^ It was hard for me to do 100 words with this, though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Guilt~<strong>

His gazed lingered on Aqua, and then he turned away, blushing. He shook his head, trying not to think about the dream.

How her body was so close to his...

How her oh-so red lips were tantalizingly close to his ears...

And her soft hands dancing across his body...

But there was that haunting question that she asked...

Can she really see that he loves her? How mortifying...

He knows he shouldn't feel that way, it's wrong, she probably doesn't feel that way—

It doesn't help the guilty feeling he has for dreaming about Aqua in such a lustful way.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Alrighty, and that's a wrap! I just finished reading "Perks of Being a Wallflower", and remembered when Charlie would feel guilty about dreaming/thinking about Sam in "some ways" *cough*, so this was a more serious/dark thing going on here.**


	28. Revenge::Lover

**Just waiting for time...to head for my college.  
><strong>Did I ever tell you guys that my dorm room is a single? Thank goodness!  
>Though that's our temporary dorm...we'll get our final dorm once orientation is over.<br>Here's hoping to get a single then!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Revenge~**

He took her from him.

He'll make him pay.

What does she see in that loser, anyways? _He's_ obviously so much better.

It frustrated him to know that she, such a beautiful and wonderful woman, would be with such a...!

It frustrated him so. Someone's going to have to pay.

But how could he go about this? Should he just harm him without warning...?

No, he'll give her a choice. And if she doesn't choose him, _then_ he'll take action.

Because if he can't have her, then no one can.

Because he deserves the best...and he knows he's the best.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**This was a darker piece than normal, but that's because I just finished watching "Hollow Man", which was a thriller movie. It has Kevin Bacon in it, and he does the perfect "I'm a crazy evil person" thing. ^_^ Also, you can see this as between Vanitas and Terra or Terra and Vanitas...though I think of it as Vanitas voicing his opinion about Terra.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Lover~<strong>

"Sora, what are you up to?" She pointed to him, acknowledging his hands that were hiding behind his back.

"It's your present, silly! Happy birthday!"

It turned out to be a clumsily made seashell necklace.

"Sorry I couldn't do it any better..." he said shyly, but Kairi took it and wore it.

"It's really pretty, Sora! Thanks!" Her eyes sparkled brightly. "Hey, do you want to be my lover?"

"What's that?"

"I dunno, but I just heard about it on TV!"

"Okay, Kairi, I will!"

It soon became dark, and they went home.

"Hey, mommy, Sora's my lover now!"

"..._What?"_  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**So, let's see how that blows over. This was clumsily written—almost as clumsy as Sora's handmade birthday gift—but I wanted to do a hopefully cute piece. I wonder if they will remember this when they're older. XD**


	29. Fire::Tissue

**Nothing new...  
><strong>...except that I'm leaving in two days. 0.o 1700+ miles seems a lot further away than I imagined...  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Fire~**

There was only one place where he could practice his spells privately.

His own room.

And what harm could come out of that?

Terra positioned himself in front of his wastebasket, concentrating hard on his task.

"Fire," he whispered.

The contents of the wastebasket burst into flames, but he wasn't too worried. Confidently, he then said, "Blizzard."

The contents remained lit—and was starting to lick the top edge of the wastebasket.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no...!" Terra muttered. Oh, crap!

"AQUA!"

The fire stopped.

"Huh? Aqua's a spell..."

"No, Aqua's a mage," Aqua replied in an amused voice.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Oh, Terra. Terra, Terra, Terra...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Tissue~<strong>

"For once, you're the one that's sick."

"Be quiet, Terra, and hand me the bowl of soup, please."

Terra smirked, and gave Aqua what she wanted. He then saw what was in her hand.

"How long have you been using that tissue? It looks...well-used."

Aqua scowled, pressing the wadded up tissue to her runny and red nose. "I've run out of tissues, but I haven't been able to get a new box yet."

"You could just ask me."

Aqua looked at Terra. "Really? I mean, if you don't mind...can you, please?"

This time, Terra smiled kindly at Aqua.

"Of course."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Well, I hope this wasn't sappy or anything. I feel like my writing has been mediocre lately... :/**


	30. Puppy::Skateboard

**Whee!~~~  
><strong>My college is so much fun. :)  
>Full update on my profile, since it would take too long to write everything.<br>...SO HAPPY!  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Puppy~**

"Why does he always do that?"

Aqua blinked at Terra, who was looking slightly ticked. "Do what?"

"Follow me," Terra hissed back. "Just like a little puppy. It's somewhat irritating. Why does he follow me around like one?"

Aqua chuckled, confusing Terra for a moment.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, Terra, isn't it obvious? Ven looks up to you, and he needs a brother figure...and you're the perfect candidate for him. You shouldn't be mad; be flattered that someone really admires you."

Terra mulled over her words. "Admires...me?"

And from then on, Terra wasn't annoyed by his little "puppy."  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**I'm alive and well! And look, an update!**

**And if you guys read my profile, you shall see that yes, I'm having such a blast here...but I hardly have time to go on my laptop (which is spent calling my mom anyways, and then shutting down my laptop so I can sleep before another adventurous day).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Skateboard~<strong>

"Oh, wow!" Roxas yelled out randomly in Twilight Town. "A skateboard!" He hopped on, and started doing many different—and, okay, cool—tricks on it.

"Ye-ah!" He yelled out excitedly. He felt so awesome on that skateboard, and so untouchable—

Wait, when did he ever learn to skateboard in his life?

He fell.

-Later—

"Wa-hoo! A skateboard!" Sora cried happily, then jumped onto the skateboard. He pulled off some sweet moves. He's having so much fun, _and_ he's also getting around Twilight Town. He tried to remember when he learned how to skateboard.

Crap—he never did!

He fell.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**And I also wonder where the skateboards came from. Poor kid who just got jacked...don't just leave your skateboard lying around, eh? :P**


	31. Waiter::Idiot

**Ack!  
><strong>Though everything is fun, it just takes up so much time!  
>First was my pre-orientation program, and now it's actual orientation!<br>School starts next Wednesday. Oh, I can't wait (or I kind of can).

**And, I could have written yesterday.  
><strong>Why didn't I? Because me and three other males started discussing Kingdom Hearts for a very long time, and then somehow got onto the topic of one guy's love life (even though we pretty much all just met that guy).  
>And somehow we formed a group where we talk about our feelings, thoughts, and opinions on some things.<br>I don't know how it happend, but life does work in strange ways, ne?  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**~Waiter~**

Sometimes, she had to ask herself why in the world she took on this job.

It wasn't bad pay (which would help her in the long run for school—art major, of course), but sometimes the job would be so demanding! Memorizing the stupid menu (and the food doesn't always taste that good, anyways), or holding in her frustration whenever guys would try to hit on her...

But there's always that one person that would make her happy.

"Hey, Naminé," Ventus said when he saw his girlfriend on break at the restaurant. "How are you?"

Now she definitely feels fine.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Yup, part of the college mini-series, though from a completely different perspective.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Idiot~<strong>

Saïx looked at his fellow red-haired (former?) friend.

"Why in the world would you be friends with a puppet and a lost boy? Clearly you're aligning yourself with failures, and thus you will fail. Why won't you stop being an idiot and see things my way? Your friend's way? Or have I been replaced by those _tools_?" He sneered.

Axel growled. "Watch it, _Number Seven_. And don't call me an idiot. I...I know what I'm doing. I trust them. They're my friends. Leave them alone."

"Hmph. So be it then." Saïx stared at Axel, though he was frowning (sadly?) slightly.  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**So many regrets between the two, right? A lost friendship when at one point they both shared a common goal. It's kind of sad how they were good friends, and then with their Nobodies...**


	32. Ostrich::Sunglasses

**Oh hai thar.**

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**You can look at my excuse and plans for the future on my profile, but for now, enjoy! :D**

**~Ostrich~**

"Move stupid thing!"

"Terra, it's called an ostrich."

"Don't interrupt the conversation, Ven."

"Telling the ostrich to move is hardly a conversation…"

Terra ignored this. "Aqua, we can't just drive around it, the road's too narrow! And we can't _drive_ through the ostrich, the zoo wouldn't be very happy..." Terra white-knuckled the steering wheel.

"What is it waiting—aw—!" Terra swore.

"Terra, watch your—oh my God!" Aqua exclaimed.

"…the car smells now…" Ven whispered, horrified at what he just saw.

"I can't believe it crapped on my car…" Terra muttered.

Not how they wanted to end the outing….

**Yes, this actually happened one time as my family and I were leaving the zoo…except the ostrich just blocked our path and peed on the road, thankfully not on the car. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sunglasses~<strong>

"Who's awesome? That's right, this kid he—"

"Sora, what _are_ you doing?"

"R-Riku!" Sora spluttered, hands scrambling to remove the sunglasses adorning his face. He accidentally smacked himself instead.

"I thought sunglasses added a cool factor, so I wanted…to see…" Sora finished lamely, rubbing his forehead.

His statement was greeted by howling laughter.

"Hey! It's not funny…"

Riku wiped away the tears forming. "Geez, Sora, you're already cool; you don't need sunglasses."

Hearing that from someone like Riku, someone that Sora admired very much….

That made him feel better.

"Besides, you look more douche-y than cool with sunglasses."

"Hey!"

**No explanation for this one, it popped into my head and I just wrote. :P**


	33. Dozing::Daydream

**Still alive and still writing.  
><strong>**Hopefully I can continue this and not get...nonmotivated again?**

**Is that even a word? Darn English not being my first language. XD**

**Maybe the word is demotivated...oh, spellcheck isn't angry at that word, perhaps it was that. :P**

**Anyhoo, enjoy!~~ Thank you for taking the time to read this. :3**

**~Dozing~**

"Geez, Rox, watch the pancakes?!"

"Huh?" The dazed teen looked at the pancakes, and then sprung into action to saving the burning breakfast.

"Ack, crap!"

Axel took ahold of the frying pan, poured some batter onto it, and let it sizzle and cook. "How in the world can someone fall asleep while making pancakes? You now ruined a good breakfast. I hope you're happy."

Roxas grunted.

"Hey man…are you sleeping well? Too many missions?"

"Just…having these weird "out of it" moments, that's all."

Why can't he stop thinking about some tall dog and an irritating duck…?

And those blue eyes….  
>*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*<p>

**Just randomly thought about this while cooking breakfast (sadly, not pancakes. XD) this morning…. Carry on! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Daydream~<strong>

He couldn't help but think…maybe, if he were taken under Eraqus' wing, would have he been different?

Would have he been cared for? Would he have learned how to care, and have friends…? He wouldn't be fighting the trio, he would have been fighting _with_ them, one among a quartet….

Vanitas shook his head. "What a dumb thought. I'm getting distracted; it was meant to be this way, and I'm satisfied with that."

But aren't daydreams partially born from desires?

"No, because I don't desire something stupid like that, so shut up."

…Wait, who the hell was he talking to….

**I don't know why I had such a hard time writing this one…I imagine daydream to be something bright and pretty, so I decided to (hopefully?) create a semi darker/less bright tone that is associated with daydreaming…er, did I do it well? XD**


End file.
